


Inner Demons

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Blackmail, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Double Life, F/M, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Language, Slash, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 14,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Brian's been living a double life for the last twenty five years, now he'll have to let his demons out if he hopes to save those he loves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With The Cabin being such a hit (thanks to all you beautiful people out there!) my mind decided it wanted to see just how twisted and dark I would be willing to go for a story. So here we are! lol! Feedback of course is always welcomed!

Twenty-five years...That's a long time for anyone, especially when it involved a lie. That's what he'd had been living all these years, a lie. Call it rebellion or curiosity but it wasn't suppose to go this long or get as deep as it had. There was no way out because he knew the consequences if he walked away. He'd been labeled the good boy of the group, the church going, standing up for his beliefs and he had hated it. 

Brian bit his lower lip as the meeting seemed to drag on longer then any of the others, his phone hadn't stopped and he was so thankful he put it on silent. The meeting was for the next run of their Vegas shows before taking a month off. He knew his ass was in trouble and he'd be feeling the pain tomorrow. 

"Yo, Rok." AJ said, waving his hand in front of his friend's face.

Brian jumped back to reality, shaking his head. "Yeah, sorry." Brian apologized. 

"Well, we're done here, you wanna go grab some food?" AJ asked. 

Brian shook his head, he had to get out of there. "No, I'm not feeling to good." He got up, quickly heading for the door, leaving the others perplexed. 

"What's going on with him?" Nick asked, worried about his best friend. 

Kevin shook his head. "I don't know Nick, but it's scaring me." 

Brian got into his car and quickly pulled out, following his GPS to the address that had been sent. He didn't know when things had gotten out of control, but he wanted out. It had started so long ago, Brian was young and still trying to figure himself out. He wanted to know what it was like on the other side, the darker side of life. He got more then he ever bargained for. 

When he met Johnathon, he was one of the sweetest people Brian had ever met. He was about 6 foot with red hair and blue eyes. He was older then Brian but the thought had seemed to turn Brian on even more. Over the years, he had kept his pet close and now that they were in Vegas, it made Brian even more available to him. 

Brian pulled up to the abandoned house, shutting his car off. He got out, quickly going up the dilapidated steps. He opened the door that was falling off its hinges, going inside. The only light was the street light coming through the dusty windows. Suddenly, Brian felt his arm be pulled back, causing a shock of pain go through his body. 

"You're late.." Johnathon growled, pulling Brian's arm up his back. Brian prayed he wouldn't break it again, that had been a tough excuse to come up with. 

"I'm..I'm sorry." Brian stuttered. He knew that was the wrong answer. 

The older man tightened his grip on Brian's arm, causing him to lift up trying to find some relief. 

"I guess you need a reminder on what could happen if you piss me off." He snarled. "You know I've had my eye on that blond friend of yours, then again, your wife is also not bad. Course, as you know, I'm not much for the females." Something Brian was thankful for.

"You know though." Johnathon licked his lips. "I could go after your boy. He's what now? Fifteen?" Brian could feel the vomit rising up into his throat. He had threaten to go after Nick before to keep Brian from leaving, but the idea of this monster getting his hands on Baylee was to much for Brian. 

"I'll...I'll behave." Brian winched, feeling his arm fall back to his side. He was pushed towards the old staircase. 

"Move!" 

Brian went up the old steps, hoping maybe one would crumble and cause them both to fall to their deaths or at least have Johnathon trapped so Brian could run. Once he had gotten Brian into the room, he stripped his clothes off and pushed him towards the old bed. 

"On your knees now bitch!" Johnathon commanded. Brian quickly got onto his hands and knees. The older man walked over and tied Brian's hands to the rusted headboard.

It didn't take long for him to feel the first sting come from the whip, causing his whole body to pull up, he couldn't believe at one time this would have had him hard and begging for more, now he just prayed it would finally end.


	2. Chapter 2

The final sting finally struck Brian's now scar covered back, the tears fell the entire time knowing he wasn't done. He felt the bed shift as Johnathon wrapped his large hands around Brian's hips. Brian kept his eyes closed trying to figure out why he had let himself get to this point in his life. He had a chance to walk away when he met Leighanne, but he was addicted to what the older man did to him. It killed him knowing he had lived this double life for so long. 

Johnathon looked down at the younger man's trembling body, usually he didn't hang onto his victims this long. There was something about Brian that kept him from moving on to his next pray. He grabbed Brian's hips, digging his fingers inside the soft flesh. 

"My favorite part." He grinned, slamming his thick cock straight into Brian's tight hole, causing him to scream out in pure pain. 

"That's it, scream for me." Johnathon growled. "You know you like it, need it, your body craves being used." 

For the first time, Brian felt dirty. He felt Johnathon slam into him one last time, shooting his load deep inside Brian before pulling out. Johnathon grabbed Brian by the hair, pulling him up to look at him. 

"Don't you fucking be late again, you understand me?" 

Brian could just nod as his head was thrown back down into the filthy mattress. Johnathon left Brian alone as he began to get his hands untied. He groaned softly as he slowly got up and headed out of the house. 

He got to his car and put on the change of clothes he always had with him, knowing his clothes would be torn to pieces. He drove away from the house to find a hotel to stay at for the night, tears falling from his eyes. 

Brian got to his room and headed straight the bathroom hoping the damage wasn't to bad. He'd looked worse, it was the finger marks on his hips he was worried about. Leighanne was starting to ask questions and started to believe he was cheating on her, which in a way, he was. 

Brian let the tub fill up with hot water, sliding into it. The water stung the freshly made cuts, but he knew it was the best way to get them clean. He didn't stop the tears from falling, thinking about all the lies he had told over the years. Brian should have ran when he had the chance, before Johnathon could start threatening his family. Now with this new threat, Brian felt even more trapped. He would die first before he let that man near Baylee. 

He didn't know how long he'd been in the tub, but the water had turned cold. He got out and dried himself off before laying in the bed. He needed to figure out how to get out of the trap he was in, while still being able to protect his family. 

It was a sleepless night as he tossed and turn. He couldn't get comfortable as the pain slowly faded away.


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn it.." Nick grumbled, sitting his phone down. "He's still not answering."

Brian hadn't came back and the guys were starting to get worried. Brian had really been off the last few years, none of them knowing why. They knew he had been struggling with the possibility of losing his voice, but it had started to get better, he had it almost back to normal. 

Kevin groaned, running his hands over his face. He didn't know what to do and he was worried about his cousin. All four of them had tried calling Brian with no luck. 

"He'll be back guys." Lauren said, trying to stay positive about the entire thing. She smiled as Odin giggled happily while he tried to feed himself, making more of a mess then anything. Nick watched as Odin tried to eat, it took some of the worry away. 

"I think we should go look for him." AJ suggested. 

"I'm with AJ, he should have been back by now." Howie agreed. 

Just as they all got up, the door opened up. Brian looked up seeing his brothers, all frantic with worry. He had forgotten to turn his phone back on so he hadn't heard it go off. 

"Dude, where you been?" AJ asked as Brian came into the living room. 

"Sorry, I forgot to turn my phone back on." Brian replied.

"But where were you?" Kevin asked. 

Brian knew he needed to think of something, he had tried to figure out what to tell them when he got back to Nick's. The old excuses were starting to wear thin on the guys. 

"Out." was all Brian could muster. "I got lost so I stayed at a hotel." 

They knew he was lying, but the issue was dropped. He was back and safe, that's all they cared about. 

"Are you hungry?" Lauren asked, getting a nod from Brian. She got up to start breakfast, none of them had eaten yet. 

Brian sat down watching Odin eat. "Hey big guy." Odin looked up and smiled at his Uncle. The air was thick with tension and could be cut with a knife. Brian looked at the little boy, remembering when Baylee had been that little. It had seemed so long ago. He couldn't do it, he couldn't put his family at risk because of his dumb mistakes. 

"All right guys, eat up." Laura said, leaning down to kiss Nick. "Thanks babe, smells good." 

Brian was ready to get back to Georgia. Ever since they got their residency, Johnathon had stopped following Brian back home and waited for him to come back to Vegas.  
Brian was outside shooting around as Nick came out, grabbing the ball that had rolled over to him, throwing it back at Brian. 

"Think you can keep up old man?" Nick grinned. 

Brian scuffed. "I'll show you old man." They hadn't played basketball together in a long time. However, Nick and Brian were playing like they had never stopped. 

They didn't even realize how long they had been playing, both panting hard. Nick walked over to Brian as they sat down next to each other, trying to calm down.

"You know I've missed this." Nick said, looking over at Brian. "Brian, what's going on with you?" 

Brian looked at his little brother, he wanted to tell him but couldn't. He had to keep his demons inside, it was the only way to protect them. 

"Nothing man." Brian finally replied. "Just got a lot on my mind." Nick sighed softly knowing he wasn't going to give. 

"Just know we're here for you, all of us." 

"I know."


	4. Chapter 4

This was it, Brian was going to finally stand up to Johnathon. He knew the risks he was taking by walking away, but he couldn't do it anymore. His relationship with Leighanne and his son had been strained and his love for them was stronger then the fear he had of this man. Johnathon had at least waited until the guys had finished the show before texting Brian. 

His hand was on the door knob, ready to go in. He took a deep breath before turning the knob and going in. It was another abandon house, he could see Johnathon's tall frame in the shadows. 

"I see you learned your lesson." Johnathon grinned, moving closer to the younger man. Brian kept his hand on the knob, he needed to do this. 

"It's over Johnathon." Brian said, trying to sound stern. He felt it, the stinging from the slap across his face, almost knocking him down. 

He looked up seeing red in his eyes, breathing heavily. "Walk out that door.. and you will regret it." Johnathon warned. 

Brian closed his eyes as he walked out the door, hearing Johnathon yell. "YOU WILL REGRET THIS!!" Brian walked away, getting into his car. He went back to his normal hotel hideout for the last time.

It had been a great month, Brian hadn't heard from Johnathon since he walked out on him that night and for the first time in years, Brian truly felt at peace and had found himself. His scars had healed for the most part and the bruises on his hips had faded. 

He was heading home with the biggest smile on his face. He couldn't wait to wrap Leighanne and Baylee up in his arms. The plane finally landed as he grabbed his carry on and headed out.  
He smiled seeing the loves of his life waiting for him, he happily headed over to them. 

"There's my two favorite people in the whole world." Brian smiled, pulling Leighanne into his arms. 

"Dad.." Baylee whined, blushing softly as his parents kissed. 

Brian and Leighanne chuckled as the pulled away as Brian ruffled his son's hair. 

"You sure seem happier then normal." 

"I feel amazing and now that I'm home, I'm even better." The three headed for the luggage claim to get the rest of Brian's stuff and head home. 

Leighanne headed outside with a fresh pitcher of sweet tea, smiling seeing Brian and Baylee playing some ball. She didn't know what happened in Vegas, but she was happy to see her Brian back. She hadn't seen life in his beautiful eyes in such a long time.

Baylee shot and watched as the ball went into the net. "And that's how its done!" He beamed proudly. 

Brian took a minute to get his breath, he wasn't as young as he used to be. Brian smiled over at Leighanne before grabbing the ball.

"Let me show you how its done." Brian grinned as he threw the ball. Brian and Leighanne had sat down and had a much needed talk, Brian of course leaving out some details. Things had been amazing since. 

"Son, I love you but I gotta sit down for a minute." Brian panted. 

"Yeah, I could use a drink." Baylee agreed, heading towards Leighanne. 

It had been an amazing day. Brian was floating on air, he hadn't felt at peace for so long. He could feel the bond with his son and wife begin to form and strengthen once again. Brian was up so high in the clouds, he didn't see the darkness looming in the background.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick was giving Odin his bedtime bath, smiling happily as his son splashed in the water. He loved spending time with his boy and was determined to give Odin the life Nick only wished he would of had. He got him out and wrapped his boy in a fluffy towel, drying him off. 

"Where's Odin?" Nick asked playfully, pulling the towel down. "There he is!" Odin laughed happily wanting Nick to do it again. Nick put the towel back on his head, pulling it back off. 

"Alright buddy, lets get you ready for bed." Nick helped Odin into his pjs before letting him go. 

"Mommy! Mommy!" Odin yelled, looking for her. Nick just smiled watching him run out of the bathroom before cleaning up. 

Lauren smiled looking at her little man. "Hey baby." She bent down, smiling at him. "Daddy get you all cleaned up?" 

Odin nodded happily before hugging her. She would be so lost without her two boys and was so thankful for them. She picked her son up as Nick came out once the bathroom was back in order. He walked over to his wife and son, kissing them both.

"Think its time for some bed." Lauren said. The trio headed upstairs after Nick shut the lights off. They put Odin into bed before heading to their own room. The peacefulness was about to be disrupted. 

They had their orders, bring the blond back alive. As the lights went out, they moved. Nick and Lauren had just got settled down in each others arms when they heard a crash downstairs, making them both sit straight up. 

"Stay here." Nick started to get up, stopping only when the their bedroom door was kicked in. 

"Get the blond." 

Three guys went straight for Nick, pulling him up off the bed. 

"Nick!" Lauren cried, she tried to get to him until she heard the clicking of a gun, freezing her solid. 

"I'd stay there little miss if you don't want anything to happen to him." 

"Lauren, listen to him." Tears fell as she watched them tie Nick's hands behind his back, pushing him out the door. "Our boss is going to have fun with you." The men laughed as they headed out, Lauren could feel the gun still pointed right at her. 

They were all dressed in black so she couldn't see what any of them look like, she felt the gunman's breath against her. 

"It's a shame we are on a time schedule, we could have some fun together." He whispered to her, making her almost throw up. He sat back up, lifting the gun into the air, firing it causing Lauren to scream and curl up into a ball as debris from the ceiling came falling down around her. 

Nick heard the gun go off making him look back towards the house, fear running through his blue eyes. "LAUREN!" Nick cried out, trying to get away. 

"Oh no you don't." One of the men said, elbowing Nick in the gut. Nick doubled over in pain as they loaded him into the van, locking the doors. Nick's mind was blurry, all he could hears was the gun going off. Did he really kill her? What if Odin was now all alone? He didn't hold back the tears as they fell down his face and onto the metal floor. He was so confused on what was going on and didn't know if he'd see his family ever again. 

He had heard his captures say they had another stop to make before heading back to the boss. Nick shook the blurriness away the best he could. Who else could they be after?


	6. Chapter 6

It took Lauren a few minutes to calm down enough to realize everything had gone quiet. She quickly got up and ran to Odin's room, not finding him in his bed. Her eyes went wide as she frantically looked for her baby praying they hadn't taken him too. Finally she heard a whimper coming from the closet, she quickly opened the door seeing Odin curled up, shaking and scared. He had heard the gun shot. 

"Mommy!" He ran into her arms, crying. She held him close, her eyes closed and thanking God she had found him. 

"Where's Daddy?" Odin asked. She couldn't say anything, she just cried holding him close to her. They couldn't stay there, she didn't feel safe. She let Odin go and looked at him. 

"Mommy needs to go get her phone, she'll be right back ok?" Odin nodded and watched her leave. She didn't want him to be in their room. She grabbed her phone and dialed Kevin's number, they were the closest to her. 

"Kev." Kristin said softly.

"Hm?" Kevin asked half asleep. 

"Kevin, your phone's ringing." Kristin replied, still half asleep herself. 

He got up and turned the lamp on, it was Lauren. 

"Lauren?" He asked softly. She was talking so fast Kevin couldn't understand her. 

"Lauren calm down, I can't understand what you're saying.* Both of them were now wide awake and sitting up in bed. 

"When did this happen?" Kevin asked, getting up and now pacing back and forth. Kristin knew that was never a good sign. 

"Are you and Odin okay? Listen to me, get your stuff packed and I'll be there to get you okay. It's going to be okay I promise." Kevin hung up the phone and looked at Kristin. 

"Kevin, what's going on?" Kristin asked. 

"Nick was taken by a bunch of guys." Kristin couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why would someone be after Nick? 

"Are Lauren and Odin okay?" She asked, trying not to get upset. 

Kevin nodded. "Just shaken, I'm gonna head out. It's going to take me longer to drive there then it is to fly." Kevin quickly got dressed and headed out. Kristin got up now not able to sleep. 

Kevin had so many questions running through his mind. His main concern now though was getting to Lauren and his nephew. Tears fell from his green eyes as the reality of what had happened started to sink in. Someone had his baby brother and Kevin didn't know why.


	7. Chapter 7

Nick didn't know how long they had been driving or if it was still night out. He tried to sit up but fell back onto the metal floor of the van with each bump from the road. He was still trying to figure out where they were going, trying not to think about the possibility his wife and son were dead. 

Finally, the van came to a stop. Nick sat up, leaning back against the side of the van. He heard the doors open as a couple of the hooded men jumped in, making sure Nick saw the guns so he wouldn't try anything. 

"Chain him down, that way he doesn't try anything funny when we bring his company out." They chained him down to the floor and walked out, Nick happened to look up just in time to see the full basketball court as his eyes got wide. They were at Brian's. 

Brian's house was a bit bigger then Nick's and they knew stealth was needed for this assignment. Their boss had told them the boy had a fighting spirit and to use whatever they needed to get him out of the house alive. 

With the lock picked, the group headed inside and up the stairs. They quietly checked each room until they finally found Baylee's. They quickly moved over to where the teen slept, forcefully pushing the gag into the boy's mouth, causing him to instantly wake up and try to get away. The bigger man behind Baylee wrapped his arms around him, holding him into place. 

"It'll be much easier on you boy if you just hold still." 

Baylee couldn't scream, but he could still kick and that's what he did. 

"Oh, you little shit." He looked up seeing the fire in Baylee's brown eyes. No wonder their boss wanted him. They got him back down onto his bed, tying his hands and feet up so he couldn't kick again before pulling him up and heading out. Baylee struggled but the man holding onto him was just to strong. 

As they passed through the living room, he was able to pull his feet up and push the guy he had kicked in his room into one of the side tables, causing the lamp to fall off and break as the guy tried to keep his balance. Baylee hoped it was loud enough for his parents to hear. 

They had gotten to the top of the stairs just as the man grabbed Baylee by the throat, slamming him into the wall. 

"BAYLEE!" Leighanne cried. The man looked up to see the two, grinning as he pointed his gun right at them. They had been told not to say a word to Brian. 

Brian held onto Leighanne, his eyes wide with disbelief. He couldn't believe what was happening. He honestly thought it had all be a bluff, a way to keep him under control. He watched helplessly as they dragged his son off and out of the house. 

Nick finally heard the muffled voices of the men as the door opened, letting the rising sun in, making him close his eyes from the brightness. They threw Baylee inside and shut the door. 

Once Nick could get his eyes to readjust, he looked over expecting to see Brian. He never in his wild dreams think they would have gone after Baylee. His mind just couldn't process what was going on. His oldest nephew was curled up in a ball just inches away and Nick couldn't get to him. He could tell they had roughed him up, but also knew the teen would have fought back.


	8. Chapter 8

Once the men were gone and the shock had worn off, Brian called the police. Leighanne was on the couch crying as Brian talked to the officer. 

"Is there anything else you can think of?" the officer asked. 

Brian just wanted to tell him everything, but knew he couldn't. "No, that's all." Brian replied. 

"Sir." one of the other officers came in, whispering something to him. 

Brian looked at the officers, seeing the look on their faces wasn't good. 

"Is everything okay?" Brian asked, now very worried. 

"We just got word there was another kidnapping in Vegas late last night, there may be a connection." Brian and Leighanne looked at each other, fear running across each others face. She ran upstairs to call Lauren. 

Brian couldn't believe it, his worst nightmare was here. Leighanne came back down frantic as the cops started to leave. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" Brian asked, but already knowing. 

"Nick's gone."

As soon as Lauren had told Leighanne Nick was gone, she broke down. Kevin had taken the phone to fill her in on what had happened and that he felt it best if everyone was together, he had already called Howie and AJ. 

Leighanne was packing their things as Brian booked their flight. Guilt was drowning him as the tears fell. Johnathon had made good on his threat and now his little brother and son were gone. 

Everyone was in Kevin and Kristin's living room when Brian and Leighanne got there, the kids were curled up together in Mason's room. It didn't take long for them to notice Baylee wasn't with them. 

"Brian, where's Baylee?" Howie asked. 

Brian's silence and Leighanne's tears were all they needed to know Baylee was also in trouble. Howie, AJ, and Kevin pulled Brian into their arms as Leigh, Kristin, and Rochelle comforted Leighanne. They were all trying to make sense of what was going. Leighanne pulled away and wiped her face, looking around. 

"Where's Lauren?" She asked.

"Odin hasn't stopped crying since they got here." Kristin answered. "He keeps asking for Nick." 

It broke all their hearts, the little guy was to young to know what had happened, but he still knew Daddy was gone. Lauren finally joined the others after getting Odin to go to sleep, she looked so worn down and defeated. 

"Where's Baylee?" She asked, looking around for him.

"He was also taken." 

The silence was eerie, it was like time had stopped and the world was standing still. They didn't know what to say to one another as they all tried to deal with the situation. Brian couldn't stand it and headed outside. 

'Should one of us go after him?" Leigh asked. 

Kevin shook his head. "No, let him have some space." 

Brian sat down in one of the chairs, trying to figure out what to do. He knew who was behind the kidnappings and the reasons behind them. He was so ashamed of what he had done and the danger he had put everyone in. 

Everyone finally fell asleep, the events of the day catching up to them. They knew the kids would start asking questions and none of them knew how to explain their Uncle and cousin had been kidnapped.


	9. Chapter 9

Mason and James had done a good job keeping the other kids occupied until Lyric and Odin woke up. Mason came out to let them know the youngest cousins were awake. 

"Aunt Lauren." He said softly, shaking her gently. 

Lauren woke up seeing Kevin's oldest. "Hey sweetie, is everything okay?" 

Mason nodded. "Odin is awake." She smiled and hugged him before getting up. "Thank you hon." 

He moved over to Rochelle to let her know Lyric was also awake. All the kids were confused why everyone was there but had been to tired to ask. Once everyone was up, the house filled with the kids laughing and playing. It was a much welcome sound after last night. Kevin and Kristin were in the kitchen getting breakfast ready while the others watched the kids. 

"I think it would be best if everyone stayed here." Kristin said softly. 

Kevin nodded in agreement. "We need to see what the others think but I would feel better knowing we were here to look after one another and the kids." 

They went back to getting breakfast finished up, Kevin working on making sure there was enough room around the table. "Time to eat." He heard Kristin call out as the kids came rushing in, everyone else following behind. 

They took the kids outside so they could play together and get out of the house for a bit. Everyone was trying to put on a brave face and act like nothing was wrong for the kid's sake, it was working until Ava ran up to AJ and climbed into his lap, looking up at him.

"Daddy, where's Uncle Nick and Baylee?" she asked, getting the attention of the other kids. AJ would have laughed if the situation would have been different, leave it to one of his to ask a question everyone else was thinking. 

He bit his lower lip not sure what to tell her, he usually was good at being up and honest with his oldest, but this was something entirely different and he didn't know how to respond. 

Rochelle walked over to them and picked Ava up, sitting down next to AJ with her on her lap. The other kids were now around their Aunt, also wanting to know. AJ was glad she came over to help as he tried to keep the tears from falling. 

She looked at all the kids trying to figure out how to explain to them what was going on. How do you tell kids ranging from eleven to five their Uncle and cousin had been kidnapped?

"Sweetie," She began. "your Uncle and cousin are hiding." She could tell they were all confused. 

"Are they coming back?" James asked. The others could just watch as Rochelle talked to the kids. 

She nodded and smiled softly. "Yes, they will be back but we have to find them." 

"Kinda like Hide and Seek?" Ava asked. 

"That's right baby. They are hidden so now its up to us to find them." 

Everyone let out a sigh of relief as the answer seemed to satisfy the kids. Ava hopped down. 

"Don't worry Momma, we'll find them!" Ava proclaimed, the other kids nodding before running off. 

They looked at Rochelle, gratitude and thanks written all over their faces as AJ pulled his wife in and kissed her.

"You're amazing babe." He said. 

Watching the kids made them all realize just how close they were to one another.It would be that closeness and family bond they all had for one another that would get them through this nightmare.


	10. Chapter 10

Baylee finally came to as he groaned softly around the gag, he looked up to see Nick chained to the floor of the van. The memories of what happened finally came back to him in full force as he tried to get free, panting softly as the ropes only got tighter the more he struggled. He couldn't believe his Uncle was with him adding even more confusion to what was going on. 

Nick heard Baylee struggling and looked over his way. He hadn't gotten much sleep and didn't know how much longer they would be in the van, it had felt like they had been on the road for weeks. 

The van suddenly came to a stop as the door opened up, the sun blinding both Nick and Baylee. 

"Take the kid first." They grabbed Baylee and carried him out, Nick could see the fear in Baylee's eyes as Nick struggled to get free. 

"Don't worry, you'll be joining him soon." The man grinned. 

They got Baylee down into the basement, pushing him to the floor. They took the gag out of his mouth and untied him just to chain him to the floor of the basement. 

The men could see the look of fear in the teen's eyes. "Don't worry brat, you won't be alone." 

They left and shut the door, leaving Baylee alone. He looked around the basement. It wasn't fully completed and the only light was coming from a small window to high to reach and to small to crawl through. At least he could move his arms and legs. 

It had seemed like forever, but they finally came back with Nick. Doing the same thing, chaining him down next to teen. 

"Boss man will be here soon to see you both, good luck." Their job was done as they headed up the stairs, shutting the door. 

Nick looked over at Baylee. "Are you okay?" 

He looked over at his Uncle and nodded softly. "Yeah, are you?" 

"Yeah." Nick got a good look at his nephew's neck. 

"What did they do to you?" 

"I kinda pushed one of the guys into the lamp and it pissed him off so he slammed me into the wall." 

Baylee didn't cuss often, but it really had been the best way to describe what happened. "Don't tell Dad I said that." Nick just laughed softly. 

They sat there in silence before Baylee asked. "Is Aunt Lauren and Odin okay?" He heard Nick sigh softly. 

"I don't know." He said honestly. "When they got me outside, I heard the gun go off." Baylee saw the tears begin to fall. 

"I'm sorry.." 

Nick shook his head. "No its okay. I just hope he didn't actually hurt them."


	11. Chapter 11

News of Nick and Baylee's kidnappings had spread like a wildfire. The guys took to their social medias to let the fans know what was going on. Love and support poured in from all around the world. The search for the two had been going on for a month and still no leads, they were all starting to panic.

Everyone had decided it had been best to stay together, but all of them were going crazy. The kids were even starting to get after each other. 

"I was playing with that!" Ava yelled, chasing after Holden. 

"Hey Hey." Rochelle said, separating the two. They all were trying to get the kids to behave but was becoming frustrating. 

Howie came over to help Rochelle out, picking his youngest up. "Hey buddy, what's going on? Was Ava playing with that first?" 

"Yes Daddy." Holden said, softly. "But I want to play with it." 

"Well, how bout this, maybe when she's done playing she'll let you have it." 

Howie put his son down as Ava gave him the toy. 

"Here Holden, you can have it." Ava smiled. 

Even though everyone was worried about being separated, they all needed some time away from each other. Odin was still asking about Nick, but wasn't crying as often and was eating better. 

Kevin's phone went off and answered it. "Hello?" 

Everyone waited for Kevin to get off the phone, hope filling them up. Brian had withdrawn from the others, keeping to himself. Leighanne found him outside, walking over to him. 

"Sweetie?" She said softly, seeing his shoulders fall.

"I can't keep this up." She wrapped her arms around him, feeling him lean into her arms. 

"I know, but we can't give up." Brian closed his eyes, he had been trying to figure out where Johnathon could have taken them. He had taken Brian to so many different houses over the years. 

Leigh came out. "Hey, Kevin is looking for you guys." 

They sat down, Lauren was with the kids in the other room. Kevin was quiet for a moment before speaking.

"They think they have found the van." Everyone looked at each other. 

"Where?" AJ asked. 

Kevin took a deep breath before answering.

"Kentucky." 

Brian's eyes got wide, he knew exactly where they were.


	12. Chapter 12

Nick and Baylee didn't know how long they had been in the basement, but they were both hungry and thirsty. They heard the door open and looked up the stairs. He was the same height as Nick, but was much more built. He had bright red hair and blue eyes. The man started down the stairs. 

"Well, what do I have here?" He grinned, getting down to the bottom. "Mmmm, a couple of new toys to play with." 

He walked over to Baylee, bending down right in front of him, grinning. Baylee's eyes were wide seeing the man looking him over. Nick struggled to get to them. 

"Get away from him you son of a bitch." Nick growled. The man went over, slapping Nick across the face. 

"Uncle Nick!" Baylee cried, watching Nick fall to the floor. 

"You better learn to watch that mouth or I just might do something to the boy that will be worse then a slap to the face." He growled back. 

He went back over to Baylee, running his hand down his face. Baylee glared at him. "Oh you are a feisty one." He grinned, standing up. He unchained Baylee, grabbing his arm and taking him upstairs. 

Baylee tried to struggle free, causing the man to tighten his grip on the boy's arm. 

Nick groaned as he sat back up, looking up to see Baylee being dragged up the stairs. 

"Baylee!" Nick cried out, trying to get free as the door slammed shut. Nick didn't know what to do, that monster had Baylee doing who knows what to him. 

It had gotten dark when Nick heard the door open back up, he saw the man push Baylee back into the basement, causing the boy to fall onto the floor, groaning softly. 

"Thanks for the good time boy." The man laughed as he closed the door, locking it. 

Baylee's body was on fire, he was in so much pain from the beating. He slowly got up, groaning softly. Some of his brown hair was now missing and his face was red from being slapped. Nick couldn't believe what the monster had done.

"Baylee.." Nick said softly. The teen looked up at Nick, crawling slowly over to him, landing in his lap. He cried softly curling up next to Nick. His heart shattered seeing his nephew hurting. He couldn't even hold him because his hands were behind his back. 

Nick was now pissed and ready to kill the man. He had a feeling though things would get worse for both of them if Nick smarted off again. Nick finally fell asleep once he knew Baylee was asleep. God he just wanted to go home, back to his family, back to the guys. He couldn't keep Baylee safe like this. 

Nick woke up with the sun right in his face, lifting his hand up to his face, rubbing his eyes. He finally realized he'd been unchained, looking over seeing the plate of food and the bottle water. He also noticed Baylee was gone again, fuck he had taken Baylee right out from under him. He felt like such a failure. He couldn't eat as he pulled his legs up to himself, he felt so lost. 

The door swung back open as he pushed Baylee back inside, shutting the door again. Nick got a full view on how he looked and was devastated. Baylee's arms were black and blue with bruises as was his face. Nick quickly got up and ran up the stairs, catching him just as was about to fall.

"I got you bud." Nick carefully helped him down the stairs and back onto the floor. He pulled Baylee's shirt up seeing the marks from the whip. Wait, Nick had seen those marks before. No, Brian had told them how he got those...Nick looked up at the locked door.

"N..Nick.." Baylee whimpered softly, passing out in his arms. 

He pulled his nephew up into his arms carefully, holding him close. Nick didn't know what to do, he felt so useless. He also now had a million other questions plaguing his mind. Had Brian been lying to them this entire time?


	13. Chapter 13

He didn't come back for the next few day, but there was food at the top of the stairs each day. It wasn't much, just enough to keep them both alive. Nick had used some of the water to clean Baylee's wounds on his back.

"Ow..Ow.." 

"Sorry, I'm trying to be gentle." 

Nick finished up, knowing he needed to save what water they had left. Baylee carefully laid his head in Nick's lap. He was still sore, but the bruises were starting to fade. 

"Why is this happening?" He asked, looking up at his Uncle.

Nick shook his head. "I don't know bud, but we'll make it." 

Baylee looked back down, sighing softly. Nick needed to ask him, he just didn't know how. 

"Baylee, did he do anything to you other then beat you?" Nick asked.

"He made me suck him." Baylee shivered in disgust. "That's it though." 

"Is that why some of your hair is missing?" 

Baylee nodded.

Baylee stayed close to Nick, crying softly. He wanted to go home, he felt like a little kid again needing his Mom and Dad. He was so thankful Nick was with him, he didn't know how he'd be able to cope with all that had happened if he had been all alone through this. 

Another day had passed as Nick and Baylee fell asleep, not sure what tomorrow would bring. Nick hoped it would have been another quiet day and the fucker would stay away. 

Nick woke up hearing the door open he looked up seeing the man, he should have known he wouldn't have stayed away for long. He got down to where Nick and Baylee were. Nick wasn't going to let him take Baylee again. 

"Get up." 

Nick hesitated for a minute, causing himself to be hit. "I SAID GET UP." 

Baylee woke up seeing the guy scooting away. "Don't worry boy, we adults are going to have some fun today." He grinned, pulling Nick up and pushing him up the stairs. Nick didn't care what he did to him, as long as he left Baylee alone. 

Baylee curled up watching Nick disappear through the door. The silence in the basement was getting to him, it was just to quiet.


	14. Chapter 14

Brian had to get out of there, he couldn't risk anyone else getting hurt. He waited for everyone to go to bed before taking off. He knew they would be pissed, but this was something Brian had to do on his own. He caused this mess, now he had to fix it. He just prayed he wasn't to late, it had been a month since the kidnappings and he knew Johnathon wouldn't be kind to either of them. 

He had been lucky to find such a late flight out, but it felt like the plane was standing still, he couldn't sleep making the trip feel even longer. He'd only been to the house in Kentucky a handful of times and kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner. It was the perfect place to hide someone, hidden deep in the hills. If you weren't paying attention, you would miss the road. 

He knew the guys would come after him but this would give him a head start. He already had a car rented and ready to go for when he got there. 

The plane finally made it and landed just as the sun was coming up. He was home, but he knew there was no time to drag his feet. He got the keys to the car and headed out. It took him a minute to remember where to go, but once he got out of the city, he was good. 

Leighanne turned in her sleep, feeling Brian's side empty. Turning on the light, she sat up looking around for him. He hadn't came to bed with her, but was sure he would have by now. She got up and put on her robe before going out, looking for him everywhere. She went back into their room, her eyes getting wide. Some of his clothes and backpack was gone. 

"KEVIN!" She screamed. 

Kevin and the others came running in, she hadn't meant to scream. "What's wrong?" Kevin asked, panting. 

"Brian's gone!" She cried, pointing over to where his backpack had been.

"You don't think he went after Nick and Baylee, do you?" Leigh asked, comforting Leighanne. 

"Where else would he have went?" AJ replied with his own question.

Rochelle went to check on the kids, thankfully they were still asleep. Kevin could feel the anger rising up in him, he didn't think his cousin would have been crazy enough to go after them alone.   
Leighanne didn't know what to do, she had already lost her baby boy, she couldn't stand the idea of losing Brian also. Kevin left group to call Brian with no answer.

"He's not answering." Kevin grumbled. 

Everyone headed into the living room now not able to sleep as Leighanne calmed down. 

"What was he doing last night when you went to bed?" Howie asked. 

Leighanne wiped her face and sighed softly. "He was on the computer." 

Kevin grabbed the laptop from the kitchen, bringing it in. He opened it shaking his head. "He's gone after them." 

"But why would he go alone and how does he know where they are?" Lauren asked. 

"I don't know, but I'm not gonna sit here and wait for answers." Kevin replied. 

"Don't think you're going alone." AJ said, Howie nodding in agreement. 

Kevin knew better then to argue with either of them and nodded. The girls were scared now, what if none of them came back? Leighanne and Lauren wanted to go with them, but knew it would be best if they stayed behind, plus that would only leave the other three women with all the kids and it was already rough enough with all of them. 

Kevin got everything taken care of as AJ and Howie got ready to leave. 

"Please be careful." Leigh said softly, holding onto Howie.

"I will, don't worry." He reassured her. 

"Try not to kick to much ass." Rochelle looked at AJ. 

"I'm making no promises." AJ grinned, kissing her. 

Kristin wrapped her arms around Kevin, holding him close. "You better bring everyone back." She said, almost mother like. 

Kevin grinned and kissed her gently. "Don't worry, we will all be coming home together." 

The girls walked out with the guys as they loaded up in Kevin's car. Leighanne and Lauren hugging each of them. 

"Look out for each other and please be safe." 

Kevin nodded as he got in, driving off. Now all the girls could do was wait and pray everything would work out in the end.


	15. Chapter 15

Baylee woke up to a dark basement, but Nick still wasn't back. Baylee started to panic. What if he killed his Uncle? Baylee shook his head refusing to believe Nick was dead. He finally heard the door open as 

Nick was thrown back in, almost falling down the stairs. Baylee got up and ran up the stairs, trying to catch Nick, almost falling himself. 

It had been a struggle but Baylee finally got them both back down the stairs, he couldn't see much but could feel the bruises on Nick's arms and face. He reached up, running his hand through Nick's hair, he could feel some cuts and a knot on his head. Baylee felt down Nick's legs to see if there was anything possibly broken then he felt it. 

There was blood on his pants and it was fresh. Baylee wasn't naive as some may have thought, he knew where the blood had came from. He grabbed the water, cleaning his hand up. Nick had been raped. 

Once his hand was clean, he carefully pulled Nick into his arms and held him close just as Nick had done for him. He didn't know how much longer either of them could make it, he could feel his body caving in on itself from the lack of food and liquids. 

Johnathon sat in the chair watching the news report grinning softly, he knew with the van being discovered it would only be a matter of time before Brian came running. He had been brutal with Nick, but he enjoyed every minute of it. He liked when his pray put up a fight, Brian had been to easy to break. 

Johnathon saw how late it had gotten as he grumbled, grabbing some food and water, he needed them both alive. Once he got the door locked back, he left for the night. He knew his pet would be there soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Brian finally found the hidden road and pulled over. It would be a long walk, but at least he wouldn't give himself away. He looked at his phone knowing it wouldn't do him any good and decided to leave it. He got out and started down the road. 

He wasn't sure how long he'd been walking, but he knew he had made some progress as the car became smaller until he could no longer see anything but trees and hills. He secretly hoped someone would see the car and call the cops. He had to stop a couple of times to get his breath and get a drink. He knew the walk would be long and made sure he had plenty of water and food with him. He put his bag on his back and continued on. 

The sun was high now as he walked further down the road knowing he was getting closer but still had a ways to go. He couldn't help but let his mind wonder as he remembered the first time Johnathon brought him to the house. He was home visiting his parents when he had called him. He was so ashamed, he had lied to everyone. 

He finally had to sit down, panting heavily. He knew he was pushing himself to hard, but he just wanted to get there. Brian knew though he needed to also take care of himself. He sat down under one of the trees, leaning his head back against the rough trunk closing his eyes. He hadn't gotten any sleep and could feel it creeping up on him.

He woke up and noticed the sun had moved, it was the only clock he had. He had lost time but he needed the sleep and felt much better. He ate and drank something before getting up, dusting himself off, and getting back on the road. 

A few cars had passed by but didn't seem to pay Brian much attention, but it gave him hope someone would see the car. The sun was starting to set as night took over the sky, another day was coming to an end. Brian knew he wouldn't be able to see anything once it got dark and looked for some shelter. 

Okay so it wasn't the ritz, but it would keep him out of the elements. He went inside the cave and sat down. Looking around making sure there wasn't any animals inside. He tried to get comfortable as he watched the sun go down. He knew there was nothing he could do now but sleep. He laid down on the smoothest parts of the rocks and went to sleep, exhausted from how much he had walked. 

Brian groaned softly in his sleep before waking up, the sun was already starting to come back up. He was stiff from sleeping on the hard rocks but he was ready to make it the rest of the way. He stretched and got himself something to eat before sliding out of the cave. He got his baring before continuing, hoping he would make it there.


	17. Chapter 17

Kevin, AJ, and Howie finally made it to Kentucky and knew Brian has a good head start on them. Now they were there, none of them really knew where to go from there. Kevin had been running on impulse instead of rationality. The three looked at each other. 

"Now what?" AJ asked. 

"Lets go get the car then head for the police station." Kevin said. 

They got their rental and headed for the station, hoping maybe someone had seen Brian. The went inside and up to the desk.

"Can I help you?" the lady asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if anyone had called with any information about the kidnappings." Kevin said. 

She knew who they were and nodded. "We just got a call about a car left on the side of one of the back roads." She replied. The guys looked at each other. 

"Can you tell us where its at?" Howie asked. 

She nodded and gave them the location of where the car had been found. "The police are already on their way." She informed before they headed out. 

"Thank you." The three headed back out and got into their car. They all hoped this was the beginning of the end of this nightmare. 

"I'm gonna call the girls and let them know what's going on." Howie said. 

"Sounds good." Kevin replied,keeping his focus on the road. 

Leigh's phone rang as she quickly grabbed it, hoping it was Howie.

"Hello." She said, smiling hearing her husband's voice. 

The girls looked up at Leigh hoping to hear good news once she was off the phone. It hadn't taken the kids long to start asking questions and were excited knowing their dads were on their way to find their Uncle and cousin or so the girls hoped. 

Leigh hung up the phone looking at the others. "There was a car found on the side of the road, they think its Brian's rental." 

"Anything else?" Leighanne asked. 

"The police are already on their way and they are hoping to catch up to them. Kevin thinks Brian left the car on purpose hoping someone would see it." 

If that were true, Leighanne hoped Brian was okay. She knew sometimes he could push himself to hard, especially if it was for something important. 

"Did he say when he would call again?" Rochelle asked. 

"If they have to go out as far as they think, there won't be any word until everything is settled." Leigh replied. 

They were back to sitting and waiting, clinging onto what little hope Howie had given them.


	18. Chapter 18

Something was going on, Nick and Baylee were being beat and raped more often the before and for much longer, but they were also getting more food and water. They both felt better, but were still starved and dehydrated. Baylee cried seeing Nick being pushed back in after being gone all day. They were in bad shape and didn't know how much more either of them could handle. They had lost track of the days and didn't know how much time had passed since they were taken. Their only thoughts were surviving the night so they could see the next day. 

Baylee helped Nick back down the stairs, both of them had lost a massive amount of weight and stunk horribly. Their clothes were dirty as well, Nick's pants covered in blood stains. It killed Baylee knowing what he was going through, but he did it so Baylee wouldn't have to suffer through it. 

"I..can't.." Nick whimpered softly.

Baylee shook his head. "You can't leave me, please hang on." Baylee hadn't been this scared until now, Nick passed out in his arms. Baylee wasn't in much better shape, but the man seemed to be happy Nick was willing to take the abuse so Baylee didn't have to anymore. It didn't stop Baylee from getting beat on, but it wasn't like it had been.

For the first time, Baylee truly believed they would die in that basement. Baylee's eyes began to get heavy as the dizziness filled his head. He closed his eyes not knowing if he'd ever open them again. 

There it was, Brian had finally made it. He took a mintue before slowly making his way to the front porch. He swallowed hard not knowing what he was going to find as he reached for the door knob and turned it. 

He slowly went inside, looking around. His stomach was in knots, it was way to quiet. He found the basement door and unlocked it, going in. Time stopped as Brian looked down the staircase. Baylee and Nick had both been chained back up. The tears fell as he looked them both over. Brian could see the bruises on both their faces and as he got closer, it only got worse. 

Brian knelt down next to his son, running his hand through Baylee's hair and face gently. 

"Baylee..." Brian said softly. 

Baylee groaned softly, he opened his eyes not believing who was in front of him. 

"Dad?" 

Brian nodded softly and wrapped his arms around his son carefully. Brian could feel how skinny Baylee was. 

Baylee tried to hug him back but realized his hands had been chained back behind his back. 

"I'm so sorry." Brian said softly. 

Baylee shook his head. "I'm just happy to see you." 

Brian and Baylee looked over where Nick was laying, he was still out. 

"He's not doing well. That guy..he..he.." Baylee shook his head, crying. 

Brian quickly moved over to Nick, checking over him. He rolled him onto his side and saw all the blood stains, looking over at Baylee. 

"Did he?" Brian asked, looking at Baylee.

His son shook his head. "No, he would only do it to Uncle Nick." 

Brian laid Nick back down carefully before moving back over to Baylee. "We need to get out of here." Baylee's eyes got wide as Brian felt himself being pulled away from his son. 

"Dad!" Baylee yelled.

Johnathon pulled Brian against him, wrapping his arm around his neck. "Welcome home pet." He grinned. 

Brian struggled to breath. "Plea..se..let them go." 

"Mmmm, I love when you beg." Johnathon moaned softly against Brian. "I'm disappointed in you however. I was sure you would have came running much sooner. "

He threw Brian down onto the floor. "Then again, I wouldn't have been able to have so much fun if you had." 

Brian looked up at the older man, realizing Nick and Baylee had been nothing more then bait.


	19. Chapter 19

Johnathon heard the sirens outside and pulled Brian up by his shirt. "You're coming with me." He growled, pulling Brian up the stairs with him. 

"Dad!" Baylee cried, they had been so close to getting out of this hell. 

Johnathon pushed Brian in the back of the van waiting outside before speeding off, three cop cars behind him as the others stopped and ran into the house. They got Baylee and Nick unchained and out to the waiting ambulance. 

Kevin and the others had pulled up just as the van sped off, they get out of the car and ran over. The police had been notified about Kevin and the others being there. As Kevin talked to the officer, Howie happened to look up and saw them bringing out Nick and Baylee. 

"Kev." Howie said, causing the older man to look up.

"Oh shit." Kevin said softly. 

AJ was beyond words, even though they were a good distance away from the house, they could see Nick and Baylee being brought out and to the ambulance. They were rushed to the hospital. 

"Where's Brian?" AJ asked, still watching the house. 

"We believe he's with the man who kidnapped your other friends, I have my men in pursuit of the van he sped off in." 

The officer told them which hospital Nick and Baylee would be at and they would call Kevin once Brian was found. 

The guys got to the hospital and now were waiting for the doctor. AJ had just gotten off the phone with Rochelle, letting her know what had happened. 

"Kristin's sending Leighanne and Lauren." AJ said.

Kevin sighed softly, sitting down. Finally the doctor came in as the three men quickly got up. 

"How are they?" Howie asked. 

"Not good. They are highly malnourished and dehydrated. Both have also sustained multiple injuries to the head. We also found a massive amount of blood stains on Mr. Carter's pants so we ran test on both of them. Seems the teen was spared, but Mr. Carter had been forcefully penetrated multiple times." Dr. Andrew explained. 

AJ couldn't take it and ran for the bathroom knowing he was going to be sick, Howie ran after him. Their little brother had been raped and it was all to much to process. 

"Shall I wait for them to return?" He asked. 

Kevin shook his head. "No, I'll fill them in." 

AJ and Howie came back just as the doctor finished talking to Kevin. He walked over to the other two, he had made sure to get their room numbers before the doctor left.

"Sorry man, that was just to much." AJ apologized. 

"What else did he say?" Howie asked. 

"Nick's in a coma that's why he hasn't woken up." Kevin sighed. 

"What about Baylee?" 

"He's asleep right now, but he's in better shape then Nick." 

They all sat back down knowing all they could do was wait and hope Nick would pull through and Brian would be found.


	20. Chapter 20

"Are you sure?" Leighanne asked.

Kristin nodded as she booked the flight and made sure they would have a car waiting for them. "You and Lauren need to be there, we got the kids. Baylee needs one of his parents there and maybe if Nick hears Lauren, he'll pull out of his coma." 

Lauren was sitting with Odin holding him close. She looked down at her boy sighing softly. She didn't want to leave them with all the kids either, but she needed to let Nick know she and Odin were alive. 

Odin looked up at his Mom. "Mommy go get Daddy?" He asked. 

Lauren smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm going to go get Daddy." Odin smiled happily. "Mommy needs you to be good for your Aunts though, okay?" She looked at him.

"I will Mommy." Odin promised. She hugged and kissed him before sitting him down so he could play. Leighanne and Kristin came back into the living room. 

"You ready to go?" Kristin asked. 

"Yeah." Lauren replied. 

"Don't worry about the kids, we got them." Leigh reassured, Rochelle nodding in agreement. 

"I'll be back soon, you two be good." Kristin said, looking at her own two. 

"We will Mom." Mason replied, Maxwell nodding.

Leighanne and Lauren hugged Kristin before heading onto the plane, she had called Kevin to let him know they would be there in about six hours or so. They had to make one stop, but hopefully the layover wouldn't be to long. 

Kevin got off the phone with Kristin and went back inside Baylee's room, he had just came back from Nick's and sighed softly. He sat down next to his little cousin's bed, Baylee smiling the best he could.

"Hey cuz." Baylee said softly.

Kevin smiled. "Hey buddy, how you feeling?" 

"Better, still a bit sore." Baylee answered. "How's Uncle Nick?" 

Kevin shook his head. "He's still out, but I have some good news." 

Baylee's eyes brightened up some. "What?" 

"You're Mom is on her way along with your Aunt Lauren." 

Baylee was so happy to hear his Mom was on her way, he needed her. They still hadn't found Brian. 

"Anything about Dad?" He asked, worried that man had done something horrible to him.

"No." Kevin sighed, trying to keep his tears in. 

The light in Baylee's eyes went back out as the room fell silent. They didn't understand why the cops hadn't found him yet and were getting upset as the minutes passed by. AJ came in looking at the two.

"Wanna get some sleep bro?" He asked. 

"Yeah, I could use it." Kevin replied as he got up. 

AJ sat down next to Baylee. "Hey kiddo, guess you're stuck with me for a few hours." 

Baylee just grinned. "I think I'll live." 

AJ, Howie, and Kevin had been taking turns between both rooms, switching out so the other could get some sleep. It had been a long couple of days and even though Baylee was slowly getting stronger, Nick was still lost as was Brian.


	21. Chapter 21

Leighanne and Lauren were greeted by loving arms as the guys pulled them in for a hug, they let the girls go and updated them on what was going on. AJ and Howie were on their way to take Lauren to see Nick while Kevin showed Leighanne to Baylee's room. 

"How is he?" Leighanne asked.

"He's still weak but getting better." Kevin replied. "Just be careful when you go to hug him, he's still very much skin and bones." 

Leighanne was trying to hold the tears back and took a deep breath before opening the door. The lights were low but not fully off and could see her baby laying there hooked up to so many IVs. She could also hear the beeping of the heart monitor. 

Baylee heard the door open and looked towards it, smiling happily. "Mom." He said softly. 

Leighanne quickly went over to his side, the tears fell as she looked him over, running her hand through his hair gently. Kevin hadn't been kidding when he said Baylee was still mostly skin and bones. 

"Oh baby..." Leighanne cried softly.

"It's okay Mom, I'm getting better each day." Baylee smiled up at her. 

Leighanne sat down in the chair that was next to his bed, holding his hand gently. Kevin went to sit down in one of the other chairs, letting Mom and son have some time with each other.

"I missed you." Baylee said softly.

Leighanne tried to smile the best she could. "We missed you too and I'm so thankful your Dad found you and Nick." Baylee sighed softly, a few tears falling. 

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry." She said softly.

Baylee shook his head gently. "It's okay, its just hard to think about it. Dad went so willingly with him so they could get to us." 

Leighanne nodded softly. "Your Dad loves both of you so much, he'd do anything to keep you safe." 

Kevin didn't even try to force the tears back. He knew Leighanne was right, he himself would have done the same if it meant keeping his family safe. Suddenly Kevin's phone was buzzing, he quickly picked it up going out of the room. 

Kevin looked up as he got off the phone and couldn't believe it, he ran up to his cousin, hugging him.

"What took you so damn long?" Kevin asked, tears falling. 

Brian just chuckled and hugged the older man back. "Lots of paperwork and questions." They let each other go as Kevin wiped his face. 

"Are they in there?" Brian asked. 

Kevin smiled and nodded, letting Brian in. Leighanne and Baylee hadn't even realized Kevin had left nor who was behind them.

"There's my two favorite people in the whole world." Brian said, causing Leighanne to turn and look. 

"Brian.." She got up and ran right into his arms, holding him close.

"Shhhh, its okay." Brian held her. "It's all over now." 

Brian looked over at his son and smiled, getting a smile back from him. Leighanne let him go so he could go see Baylee. Brian walked over to his bed and sat down.

"You're okay." Baylee said happily.

Brian just grinned. "Takes a lot more then that to make your old man give up." 

Their family was almost whole, now it was up to Nick to make it complete again.


	22. Chapter 22

AJ and Howie had warned Lauren how bad of shape Nick was in but seeing it herself made it even harder. They made sure she would be okay on her own before stepping out so she could have some privacy. 

She ran her hand through his golden locks and down his bruised face. She couldn't believe this was her baby, it didn't even look like him. She sat down, gently taking his hand in hers, all she could feel was bone.

"Hey baby." She said softly, trying to choke back the tears. "We are all here waiting for you." 

"I know you thought something happened to us that night, but he didn't hurt us. He just wanted to rattle you." She had to stop for moment as the memory played in her head. "Your boy is waiting for you, he's been so good through all this, but he misses you so much." 

She went quiet not sure what else to say, hoping Nick would give her some kind of a sign he had heard her. She laid her head down on the side of his bed, she didn't realize how tired she actually was as she fell asleep. 

She didn't know how long she had been asleep, but she felt something move across her head as she sat up. She looked up at Nick as her eyes go wide, he was awake. She quickly called for the nurse and backed away as they and the doctor came in. 

Nick looked around confused, not sure where he was. Everything was such a blur, he was sure he had heard Lauren, but couldn't find her. Lauren ran out to let the others know he was awake. She found Howie in the waiting room. 

"Lauren, what's wrong?" Howie asked, not expecting her to be back so soon. 

She smiled as she tried to catch her breath. "He's awake." 

Howie couldn't believe what he was hearing. "He...He's awake?" Howie asked, just making sure he heard right. 

Lauren nodded as they hugged each other. "Where are the others?" She asked. 

"In Baylee's room, come on." They headed for his room. Howie couldn't wait to tell everyone, Baylee was going to be so excited. 

Howie and Lauren walked in as everyone were talking, Baylee had been working on trying to sit up. They all stopped when they heard the door open.

"Everything okay?" Kevin asked.

They just smiled and nodded. "Nick's awake." Lauren announced happily.

No one could believe it as tears of joy fell from every eye, especially Baylee's. He and his Uncle had gone through hell and came out together just like he said they would. 

Brian looked up and thanked God right there, he now knew he needed to get back on the straight and narrow and never stray from it again. First though, he had a lot of forgiveness to ask for. Not just from God, but also his family. He knew it would take time and he needed to reach out for help. 

The doctor came and smiled. "So I take it everyone knows." They all nodded happily. "He went back to sleep and we will keep watch to make sure he doesn't slip back into the coma." He walked over to check on Baylee while he was there.

"And how are you feeling? I see your starting to gain your strength back." 

The teen nodded and smiled. "I'm starting to feel like myself again." 

Baylee was finally starting to gain weight back and look like himself again. Everyone knew though it was still going to be awhile before either of them could go home, but for now they were enjoying the joy they were all feeling. 

Kevin called Kristin to tell her all the good news, the three had had their hands full with the kids, but hearing Baylee and Nick were on the mend had been worth all of it. The other girls were just as excited and knew the kids would also be thrilled to see everyone again.


	23. Chapter 23

It had taken a couple of months, but Nick and Baylee were finally going home. They were getting their things ready to go so they could head for the airport. They all were ready to get back to the girls and kids. Leighanne and Lauren had decided to go back early to help the others out. 

"I can't believe we're finally leaving!" Baylee exclaimed. 

"I'm so ready to see my boy again." Nick smiled happily. He had been so relieved when he realized his wife and son hadn't been killed and made it out alive. He would forever be greatful to Kevin for going and taking Lauren and Odin in. 

There was still some things to take care of. Brian, Nick, and Baylee were reaching out for help and were looking at therapy options, but for now they were just focusing on getting back to the family that was waiting for them in California. 

"Well, lets get going." Kevin said, shooing them off. 

They all chatted happily on the way home, not believing the nightmare was finally over even though there were still some unanswered questions lingering in the air. Nothing mattered right now but the fact they were all together. 

The plane finally landed as they happily headed off and were greeted by Kristin and Rochelle. AJ and Kevin pulled their wives into their arms, kissing them both before letting them go so they could hug Nick and Baylee.

"It's so good to see you both." Rochelle said.

"It's nice to be back with everyone." Nick and Baylee said.

Kristin looked at Brian. "Don't ever do that again sir!" She scolded him before pulling him into her arms. 

Brian just grinned and hugged her back. "Don't worry, there won't be a next time." 

They piled into the cars and headed back to Kevin and Kristin's where everyone was waiting. Nick couldn't wait to wrap his arms around his boy and never let go again.   
They heard the door open making them and the kids look up. 

"UNCLE NICK! BAYLEE!" The kids screamed happily as Nick and Baylee both almost fell from all the little arms wrapping around them. All they could do was smile and get down so they could hug the younger kids. Nick was happy to see all of them but didn't see the one pair of arms he wanted. Everyone just laughed as they all made their rounds so thankful to have everyone back together. 

Nick finally looked up, smiling seeing his wife with Odin. Nick stood up smiling happily. She nudged her son gently trying to get him to look up. Odin finally looked up seeing his Daddy. 

"DADDY!!" He cried out, squirming trying to get out of his Mom's arms. She smiled and put him down, he ran right to Nick's arms as he wrapped his arms around his son, he didn't even care he was crying. 

"I missed you so much buddy." Nick held him close, afraid if he let go Odin would disappear. 

Odin curled up against Nick's chest. "Missed you Daddy." He said softly. 

Ava looked up at her Mom and smiled. "We found them Momma." Rochelle and AJ just smiled and nodded. "That you did baby."

Once everyone settled down, the kids pulled Baylee over to the toys wanting him to play with them like he always did. Baylee couldn't think of anything better to do. The guys refused to let the girls into the kitchen, they were cooking tonight. Nick and Odin were inseparable as he let Odin help with supper. He wasn't about to let his boy go any time soon. 

Everyone sat down together as a family and happily ate once grace was said, they all had a lot to be thankful for. Their family was almost torn apart, but their love for one another had pulled them through.


	24. Chapter 24

Brian, Nick, and Baylee got into therapy to help with the nightmares the three of them were still having and it was helping. Brian had finally came clean to the guys and girls about how he knew where to find Nick and Baylee as well as why Johnathon had them kidnapped to begin with. 

It was a hard blow for all of them, especially Leighanne. She did leave Brian needing time to decide what she actually wanted to do and get her mind clear. She gave Baylee the choice on what he wanted to do, he left with her. Brian knew and wouldn't blame Leighanne if she did want to file for divorce. 

The guys also had a tough time forgiving Brian and the double life he had lived. But as the dust settled, they realized what he had done, they would have also done to keep their family safe. Brian continued to work on improving himself and getting back where he should have stayed to begin with. Brian had also apologized to the fans for the delay of not just their album and tour but the cancellation of the Vegas shows they were suppose to do. 

Brian and Leighanne did stay in contact with each other, mostly so Brian could keep updated on Baylee and his progress. It was hard not being there for his boy while he went through this, but Baylee was also hurting from it all. Brian had always been his son's hero, the one who he could turn to. Now, it was like he didn't know who Brian was. 

Brian sighed softly looking around the empty house as the memories ran through his mind. He missed his wife and son so much and didn't know if they would ever come home. It had been six months since the kidnappings, they had found out Johnathon had been wanted for years and had been able to escape authorities until now. Last Brian heard, his cellmates made sure he was living in his own personal hell. 

Brian's phone suddenly rang causing him to jump. He had already talked to everyone so who was calling? He picked up his phone and was shocked, answering the phone quickly. It was Baylee.

"Hello." Brian said, softly.

"Hey Dad." Baylee replied. 

Brian's heart soared hearing his son's voice, he hadn't expected to hear from him.

"Hey sport, how you doing?" Brian asked.

"I'm doing okay, been working on catching up on my schoolwork." Baylee had been nervous calling his dad, but he missed Brian. Leighanne was next to him, rubbing his back comforting as he talked to his dad.

"How are you doing?" Baylee asked softly.

"I'm getting there." Brian replied, not really sure what to say. He didn't want to say something that would upset Baylee. 

"I miss you." 

Brian closed his eyes, trying not to cry. "I miss you too." 

Baylee couldn't do it anymore and handed Leighanne the phone as the tears fell. He wanted to go home.

"Brian?" Leighanne said softly.

"Yeah, is he okay?" Brian asked, worried when Baylee had gone silent.

Leighanne ran her hand through her son's hair gently. "Yeah, he just got a bit overwhelmed." 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's okay, he's just still has a lot to get through." 

Brian didn't stop the tears, he had caused so much pain when all he had tried to do was protect the ones he loved.

 

"I better go, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay.." Brian wanted to say it, but didn't want to upset her.

"I'll tell him you love him." Leighanne said.

"Thank you." 

Brian hung up his phone and sighed, wiping his face. He knew Baylee calling him was a big step for him and he was proud of his son.


	25. Chapter 25

Leighanne hung up her phone sighing softly and looking down at her son who was now asleep. She continued to run her hand through his brown hair as he slept in her lap. It had taken a lot for him to ask if he could call Brian, but Leighanne would never keep him from his father. She knew the others had came around and forgave Brian, but she still was having a hard time. So many questions with answers only Brian could give. 

Any other sane woman would have already sent the papers, but Leighanne was insane, insanely in love with the man who was there for her when the fans started throwing accusations she was with him just to get her own career going and was just looking for a quick way to get into money. Even though she was hurting, she still loved him just as much as she did when they first met. 

Brian had breakfast almost finished when he heard the doorbell. Confused, Brian headed for the door and opened it, not believing who was on the other side. Baylee went straight into his arms, wrapping his arms around Brian's waist. Brian's arms were on auto pilot holding his son close but never breaking eye contact with his wife.

There was so much running through her eyes but here they were, suitcases sitting down on the ground. The shock began to slowly wear off as Brian finally moved to the side so she could come in, Baylee letting go of his dad to get his suitcases and running to his room. He was so happy to be home. 

Brian and Leighanne stood there in silence, neither one knowing what to say as they didn't want to upset the other. Brian finally broke the silence.

"Hungry?" He asked softly. 

She smiled softly and nodded as he walked back into the kitchen to cook his loves breakfast. Baylee came back down smiling happily at his mom, walking over to her. 

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's going to take time though." Leighanne said. 

Baylee nodded knowing his mom hadn't been ready to come home just yet, but she couldn't stand the sadness in her son's eyes any longer. 

"I know Mom." Baylee smiled at her. "Thank you." 

Leighanne hugged her son just as Brian came back out, smiling. "Time to eat." 

Brian, Leighanne, and Baylee ate breakfast just as they had so many times, but the air around them was heavy. Baylee knew he had pushed a bit to hard to come home, but he didn't want to come back without his Mom. 

As the day went on, Brian tried his hardest to make Leighanne as comfortable as possible, keeping his distance and trying to show her he understood she still needed time and he was willing to give her just that. 

Baylee had fallen asleep on the couch as Brian picked him up, taking him up to his room. The day had finally caught up with the teen and he couldn't fight it any longer. Brian came back down after a few minutes, sitting back down on the couch. Leighanne was sitting in one of the chairs. 

Silence lingered in the air as they both tried to find the right words to say one another. Brian looked down at his hands, not realizing she had moved next to him. He finally looked up seeing her, there was still a distance between them but she was still closer to him then before.

"Brian." She said softly.

"Yeah." He replied.

Leighanne hadn't been this nervous around him in so long, it was like they were on their first date all over again. 

"Thank you." was all she could say.

Brian shook his head. "I know you came back for Baylee." 

Leighanne shook her head slightly, looking up into his blue eyes. "I came back for him yes, but I also want to work on us."

Brian's eyes lit up, he knew he didn't deserve this second chance, but he wasn't going to waste it.


	26. Chapter 26

Things were getting back to normal. The guys were going back into the studio to finish their album, Nick and Baylee were closer then ever, and Leighanne had started to let Brian in again. Baylee also told his Dad he wanted to try his hand at creating his own album, Brian couldn't be any happier knowing he wanted him there and to be part of it. 

Baylee was recording as Brian watched proudly. He could hear himself as his son sang, but Baylee also had his own unique voice. Brian heard the door open and smiled seeing Leighanne quietly walk in. She smiled up at Brian, shutting the door. 

They didn't say anything as Leighanne slowly walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him. Brian didn't know what to think, this was the first time she had gotten this close to him. 

"Hold me." She said softly.

Brian didn't have to be told twice as he wrapped his arms around his wife, holding her close and sighing happily. That's when he knew they would be okay, they were going to get through this together like they had everything else that had threatened to tear them apart. 

Baylee looked through the window, smiling happily seeing his parents wrapped up in each other. 

"I love you." Leighanne said softly.

Brian closed his eyes letting the warmth of her words fill his entire body, pulling her closer to him. 

"I love you too." He replied.

The nightmare was over, Brian had found peace, and the last of his inner demons finally faded away.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank everyone once again who's read, commented, and kudos! It's what keeps me wanting to write! Can't wait to show you guys what's next!


End file.
